1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical elements and, particularly, to an optical element for absorbing infrared light and a lens module including the optical element.
2. Description of Related Art
Lens modules may include at least one lens and a filter positioned at an image side of the lens. The filter may include a transparent substrate and an infrared filtering film coated on an object side of the transparent substrate. The filter is for reflecting infrared light rays while allowing the passage of visible light rays. However, about 5% or more of visible light rays are also reflected by the infrared filtering film. The reflected visible light rays form a glare in the image after multiple reflections in the lens module.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lens module, which can overcome the limitations described.